Confessions
by ninjasandbacon
Summary: TV Based. N,C,B,S,D all have some confessions to make.


Blair strode towards the church where she had confessed her sin about Chuck Bass six months ago.

Now she was back, and she brought friends.

Her boyfriend, Nate Archibald, followed somewhat hesitantly behind her.

Her best friend, Serena Van der Woodsen, was holding hands with her boyfriend, Dan.

Dan was glaring at Chuck who was acting like a perverted stalker by following them.

"Blair? Tell me why we're doing this confession thing again?" Nate asked tentatively.

"Well I thought we might all need to let go of some of our sins. We haven't been exactly good people this past year."

"Well couldn't we just do this in a group instead of to a priest?"

"That was what I had planned."

"Oh."

Meanwhile with Dan and Serena...

"So...what's up with Blair and this confession thing?"

"Trust me, I have absolutely no idea."

"And we are doing this instead of going to the park because..?"

"Because she's my best friend and I promised I would be there for her. Remember? One of the reasons you love me?"

Dan smiled and gave his girlfriend a kiss.

As they reached the church, Nate realized that Chuck was two feet away from them.

"I thought I told you to stay the hell away from me."

"Haven't you heard the old saying, Nathaniel. 'Speak of the devil and he doth appear.' Besides we're best friends."

"Look Chuck." Nate spat out the name with contempt. " No one wants you here, so I suggest you leave."

"But why? Maybe I'm here to have a little confession of my own."

Nate was about to give Chuck a black eye before Blair dragged him away.

"Do you really want to start a fight in front of _him?_"

Nate ran a hand through his brown hair and mumbled a barely audible,"No."

Blair gave a faint smile and kissed him.

Blair strode confidently into the church while the others followed meekly.

She waved to one of the priests and walked into a room full on candles.

"The priests' told me that this is the confession room."

"More like a fire hazard,"drawled out Chuck.

Blair was about to retort when she heard Serena laughing, choking out the words,"Fire Hazard." at Dan.

She picked up a piece of paper and began reading.

"You are to get into two groups and confess to the people within the group. This door is to remain locked for 2 hours. I hope you brought food."

Serena quickly led Dan away to a quiet corner. Luckily, they were about to go on a picnic before Blair dragged them to the church.

Dan lay a few pillows on the floor and sank down onto them with Serena.

"So... 2 hours."

Serena grinned. "Yea."

"In the confession room."

"Yea."

"Partially alone."

"Partially."

"I think I could get a pretty good nap in at this time."

"Dan!"

"I'm joking, really. There's nothing else I would do except spend time cuddling with my girlfriend."

"But we're in the confessing room."

"OK."

"We should confess stuff."

"Like?"

"Things we don't know about each other. We could ask each other questions and the other person has to answer it, no matter what."

"Alright, alright. The Mighty Van der Woodsen wins."

Dan pulled out a blanket and covered the two of them.

"Who goes first?"

"I think the prettiest should."

"I'm so flattered, Serena."

"Well guys shouldn't be pretty, they should be handsome."

"Point taken."

"Well ask away."

"How long have you loved me?"

"Since that time we were going to have sex but we didn't."

"So I was right!"

"About?"

"About the whole thing of the way you look at me because really no one has looked at me like that before."

"Ah."

Meanwhile with B,N, and C...

A vein was throbbing in Nate's temple as he said,"Why don't you start confessing, Chuck?"

"What do you expect me to say, Nathaniel?"

"Something along the lines, of why you slept with my girlfriend."

"Listen to reason, Nate, you guys were broken up."

"Did you just call me Nate?"

"Guys!"

Both heads snapped to attention, looking at Blair.

"Before you guys start yelling at each other, promise me that you won't kill each other or hurt each other severely."

"Promise,"growled Nate.

Chuck simply nodded.

With Dan and Serena...

"Has Blair ever said anything about me that really pissed you off?"

"Yea."

"You know you can tell me."

"When she found out that I told you about her and Chuck, she said that you were low rent and then insulted me."

"And you defended me against Tsunami Blair?"

"I always will, no matter what."

"I don't know what to say."

"I love you would be a good start."

"I love you so so much."

"I love you too."

With the love triangle...

"Guys, can we just start this confession thing?"

Nate took one look at Blair before pulling her closer. " I suggest we start with Chuck."

Chuck held up his hands in feigned innocence. "Whatever."

Nate glared at him. "Did you care about Blair?"

Chuck closed his eyes briefly and clenched his fists.

"I.."

"Answer the question!"

"I still do."

Nate's eye twitched as Chuck said this.

"What about you Nathaniel? Do you care about Blair?"

"Yes, I do." Growled Nate.

Blair beamed at Nate and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

With the lovebirds...

"Have you ever talked to your dad about me?"

"Hmm, have I talked to my dad about the Great Van der Woodsen? Yes, I believe I have."

Serena laughed. "You're so whipped."

"By someone who laughs like a four year old? Yes, I believe I am."

Serena giggled and crept closer to Dan.

Dan took a tortilla wrap from the picnic basket and handed it to Serena. "Hungry?"

"Always. But what's in it?"

"My dad's dressing, chicken, lettuce, and bacon."

"Yum."

With the killer trio...

"Why don't we talk about you, Waldorf?"

Blair rolled her eyes. "Go ahead. I have no secrets."

Chuck smirked and leaned towards her. "Did you care about me during our 'thing'?"

Nate glanced at Blair who had turned pale. "I did care for you, but not the way I cared for Nate."

It was Chuck's time to turn pale. "Blair..."

Nate moved forward slightly. "You better not be making a move on my girlfriend in front of me, Bass."

"Nathaniel, stop being melodramatic. I don't want Blair."

"You're lying. I know you are."

"Nate!" Blair's voice was so loud that even Dan and Serena turned to look at them.

"It doesn't matter if he wants me. Because I want you. No one else."

Nate looked at Blair and his eyes softened.

He then turned to look at Chuck. "Chuck, why do you want Blair?"

"Have you been deaf for the last five minutes, Nathaniel? I don't want Blair and I can't see why you do."

"That's it!" Roared Nate. He was about to jump on Chuck before Blair pulled him back.

"Besides, I distinctly remember something about Blair wanting me too."

"You're heinous."

This time it was Blair who spoke. "That was a mistake. Something that I don't even know why I did."

"I can answer that. You slept with me because you were lusting for me. And you still are."

It was Blair's turn to be held back. "You filthy, little cockroach."

"I don't know about roach, but cock? Definitely."

With S and Lonely Boy...

Serena snuggled into Dan's chest.

"What's on your mind?"

"How can you tell there's something on my mind?"

"Dan, I'm your girlfriend, I think I would know."

"Right."

"So...what's up?"

"I just can't believe how lucky I am to have met you."

"Don't say that."

"It's true."

"Dan, I'm the one who's lucky enough to have met you. You're the most amazing guy anyone could ask for."

"Thanks, but I'm still convinced that I'm the lucky one."

"And why is that?"

"Do I really have to answer that?"

"How bout we ditch this place?"

"What about them?" Dan pointed at Blair, Chuck and Nate who were apparently were yelling at each other heatedly.

"They'll figure something out. They NEED to be stuck in this room, we don't."

"Point taken."

At that point, Dan stood up and clasped Serena's hand.

"Shall we leave?"

"We shall."

Once they were outside, Dan gave Serena a very long kiss.

"I wonder if they knew they could leave the so called, 'Confession Room'."

Serena laughed. "They probably don't"

"Better them than us."

"Actually, if we were in the room alone, we could've done a number of things."

"True, true."

"So how fast do you think we could get to the Palace."

"Well if we got a taxi right now, six minutes. Then the walk to your room would be about five minutes. But flagging down a taxi should be about two minutes. So thirteen minutes."

"Well we'd better get started."


End file.
